La promesa
by MoonBallerina
Summary: "La sangre derramada trae mala sangre a su propia sangre" La familia Cullen iba en orden hasta que apareció un tal Alex, ¿qué tanto influirá? Desde el punto de vista de Alice, conmovida historia.


_**~ Aclaración: Punto de vista de Alice. Los espero al final. ^^**_

- Alice, linda, ¿qué haces? - Dijo mi tierno esposo al ver que mi vestido de seda resbalaba hasta caer al piso y dejar al descubierto mi cuerpo.

- Oh... lo prometiste...

- Alice, Alice, mi amor, la cama ya está que se derrumba.

- ¿Qué importa? Vamos, Jasp, ¿no me quieres? - puse mi mejor carita de perro mojado, necesitaba su cuerpo junto al mío, revivir esos entonces en los que nuestra relación era perfecta. Hacía una semana que ni lo habíamos intentado, cuando era costumbre de todos los días.

- ¿Cómo no te voy a querer? ¡Loca! - corrió hasta donde me encontraba, pasando su mano por mi espalda, y subiéndola suavemente, seduciéndome.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cama estaba en pedazos, nunca había sido tan feroz.

- Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? - Le cuestioné.

- No sé, no sé, perdón si fui violento.

- ¿Qué dices?Fue estupendo.

Conocía todas sus caras, y sus emociones, aunque la inexpresión era lo suyo. Estaba... distinto.

De repente, una visión se adueñó de mi cabeza. Él caminaba por el bosque, Bella le gritaba que no. Él seguía caminando, con un paso seguro. Yo... estaba llorando, angustiada, gritando un sin fin de veces que... no se fuese.

El miedo se apoderó de mí.

- Jasper, ¿qué pasa? No puedes engañarme, lo sabes muy bien.

- Sí, lo sé. No pasa nada mi amor, créeme.

- Te creo. Pero... no te vayas nunca de mi lado, por favor. Te lo ruego.

- Alice, te lo prometo. ¿Qué causas tendría como para dejarte? Eres una dulce, el amor de mi vida. - Tomó mi cabeza y apoyó sus labios junto a los míos, de nuevos los dos nos hicimos uno del otro. Él era mi felicidad, mi felicidad absoluta.

Ya amanecía, el Sol se mostraba resplandeciente por el horizonte, los bellos colores a su alrededor me hacían sentir más enamorada que nunca. Del buen hombre que se encontraba tomado de mi mano.

- Es hermoso, ¿no?

- Claro que sí. Te amo Alice, nunca lo olvides. - Me rodeó con sus brazos y otra vez, me besó. Pero fue uno de los mejores besos de toda nuestra existencia. Largo, bonito, con la luz del amanecer a nuestras espaldas. En verdad, era mi otra mitad.

- Yo también te amo Jasper, recuérdalo siempre.

Mi visión debería haber sido una equivocación, no se podría ir voluntariamente, todo podía cambiar. No siempre acertaba.

- Bajemos a la sala, deben estar todos allí.

- Bueno. - Tomó de mi mano y unidos, sonriéndonos bajamos las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Hey Alice, Jasper! Hay más gente en ésta casa. Parece que ayer fue el día del sexo loco, ¿no? - Tomé el almohadón que estaba al lado de Bella, en el sillón, y se lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas hacia Emmet, desubicado su comentario, pero él era así siempre.

- Cállate, que no eres ningún santo... señorito streeper. - A falta de un almohadón, tres se dirigieron hacia mí. El tonto de mi hermano me los había tirado.

Jasper pasó por delante y evitó que impactaran contra mi cuerpo. Luego, se fue a sentar al sofá, junto a Bella y Edward que se besaban apasionadamente.

- Hey hey hey, ustedes dos.. ¡No están solos eh! Hay más gente en ésta sala, chicuelos. - Rezongó Emmet, nuevamente, hacia Bella y Edward.

- Cállate. - pronunció el vampiro entre los labios de la morocha.

- Bueno, bueno, vamos Rose, unámonos al club de los enamorados. - Rosalie sonrió, pícara. - Vamos para arriba, preciosa. Ayer nos quedamos cortos.

- Y después me dices a mí. - Le reproché.

- Bueno, bueno, retiro lo dicho. - Y los dos, jugueteando, desaparecieron de la sala.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Y Carlisle y Esme? - Cuestionó mi esposo.

- No sé.- Contestó Bella aún pegada a Edward.

- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Dónde está mi sobrina preciosa? - Quería ver a la niña.

- Con Jake, ayer se quedó a dormir en su casa. - La cara del padre no tenía una pizca de gusto. - Ya te dije, quédate tranquilo, el lobo es responsable y sabe que tan solo es una niña. - Calmó la morocha a mi hermano. - En fin, - se volvió a dirigir hacia mí - Desde ayer que no está y Jake ya llamará para traerla. Además... porque ayer cumplimos un año con Edward de habernos casado y... queríamos festejar. - Se miraron con complicidad.

Definitivamente el día anterior había sido un día bastante agitado para los integrantes de la familia.

Me senté sobre las piernas de mi rubio y rocié su mejilla con mi pálida mano. Era tan perfecto, tan vampiro y... tan mío.

- Te amo. - le susurré al oído.

- Yo también, leonsita.

- ¿Leonsita?

Se acercó más a mí, para que los demás ni nos puedan escuchar.

- Sí, ayer estabas hecha toda una bestia.

- Calla, es que... tu amor me convierte así. - Ambos sonreímos.

- ¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere ir a cazar del club del sexo loco? - Emmet había aparecido por las escaleras, parecía de 5 años menos.

- Mira que te hace bien eh, pareces todo un nenito. - Comenté.

- Mi nenito. - Aclaró Rose a su lado.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Vemos que ustedes también se unieron al club eh. - Pronunció Bella debajo de su vampiro.

- Y no sabes cómo.

- ¡Hey! Esas cosas no se dicen. - Reclamó la rubia a su esposo.

- ¿Qué no? Todos ayer siquiera tuvieron piedad de los que querían "escuchar piano" ¿y nosotros no podemos comentar que nos unimos a su clan?

- Tiene razón, tiene razón, hueca. - Dijo quien estaba debajo de mí.

- Hueca tu abuela, bueno, ¿vamos a cazar o no? - La rubia ya quería cambiar de tema.

- Sí, yo necesito ir, ya va a llegar Nessie, apurémonos. - Contestó la madre de la pequeña.

Cada pareja, tomados de la mano, se adentró en el bosque. Ya era la hora del mediodía para los humanos, pero nosotros sufríamos hambre diferente a ellos. De pronto, nuevamente una visión se apareció: Nessie estaba tirada en el piso, con arañazos en su cara, pero no provenientes de garras de lobo, sino de las ramas. Tirada bajo el árbol, la niña lloraba. Jasper se ponía delante de ella y un licántropo de tonos marrones la subía a su lomo y corría en otra dirección. El rubio seguía en su posición.

- Alice, ¿qué viste? Edward se fue al instante después de averiguar tus pensamientos.

- Nessie está en peligro.

- Ay, no. ¡Mi niña!

La familia ya se encontraba en la casa. Odiaba tener visiones tan feas. Además, de que me sentía un objeto, pero teníamos que prevenir ese estado de la pobre criatura y, yo tenía que proteger a Jasper.

- Está bien, está con Jacob, ahora vienen para acá y la podremos mantener vigilada. - Exclamó Edward luego de cortar el teléfono.

- ¡Qué alivio! Alice, ¿qué viste exactamente? - La morocha estaba muy preocupada por Renesmee, si yo tuviera una hija, estaría igual, pensé al ver su cara.

- Nessie estaba bajo un árbol, tirada y con lastimaduras en su rostro. Jasper estaba delante, protegiéndola. Y de repente, llega Jacob transformado, y la sube a su lomo y se la lleva. Sólo eso, pero me pareció prudente prevenir.

- Sí, claro que sí. Ya tendrían que estar llegando.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ni Black ni la pequeña Cullen habían llegado a la casa. Bella estaba desesperada, caminaba en círculos, mirando al piso. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet habían salido a buscarlos. Rosalie trataba de contactar a Jacob, Esme tranquilizaba a la morocha, y yo, me sentía inservible.

- Voy a ayudar a los chicos, no puedo quedarme aquí. - dije decidida.

- No, en todo caso tendría que ir yo que soy la madre.

- No seas tonta Bella, a ver si llegan acá y no hay nadie.

- Tus visiones no dicen cualquier cosa, Alice, no soy tonta, es mi nena y mi mejor amigo.

- No siempre mis visiones tienen certeza. Debo ir, enserio. Quiero ir.

- Sólo te pido un favor, a penas se sepa algo avisen.

- Sí, Bells, ya los encontraremos.

Me adentré nuevamente en el bosque, pero ésta vez sola. Decidí ir para el lado norte, era más parecido el paisaje a lo que mi visión declaraba. Busqué por un buen rato para ser vampiro, pero de golpe, empecé a oler el aroma de Jacob, ese olor a perro mojado y sucio que no se baña. Era una buena señal. Me guié por mi instinto, y llegué a la orilla de un río. Busqué con la mirada algún rastro, y... vi a Nessie tirada debajo de un árbol. Un vampiro de tez morocha, parecido a Laurent, estaba frente a la niña.

Pasó todo muy rápido, grité para evitar que matara a la pequeña. Apareció Jasper, me tiró fuera del área del vampiro nómade. Mi esposo y el mencionado comenzaron un enfrentamiento. Jacob en forma de licántropo vio a Nessie, estaba lastimado él también. Pero, tomó a la niña y se la colocó en su lomo como si no sufriera ninguna lesión. Llévatela, pronuncié. El lobo me hizo caso. Me paré para ayudar a mi amor, pero él me dijo que me fuera a casa que era tema de "compañeros".

Al llegar a casa, con todo mi ropaje rasgado por el empujón de Jasper…

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué pasó? - Bella se abalanzó contra mí al entrar en la sala.

- ¿Cómo está Nessie? - Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, si le llegaba a pasar algo a MI Jasper, me moría. Me invadía la angustia.

No era común que los de mi especie lloraran, pero realmente tenía miedo del resultado del uno contra uno con ese desconocido.

- Está bien, Carlisle ya se encargó y está durmiendo con Jake en mi cuarto.- Edward tomó la mano de la morocha, asintiendo. - Pero... ¿y Jasper? ¿Pudieron matar al vampiro nómade que le hizo eso ¡a mi nena!

- No sé, me pidió que me fuera, que era tema de "compañeros". No entiendo nada, pero estoy preocupada, ¡a ver si le pasó algo!

Una nueva visión llegó a mi mente, corría atrás del vampiro, desesperada, arrasando con todo. De repente, me tropecé con una rama que sobresalía de la tierra húmeda, pero no le presté importancia, me levanté y seguí detrás de ese ser al que desconocía su nombre.

- ¿Que viste, Al? - Esme preguntó.

- Nada importante, enserio.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, me quedaré aquí sentada esperando a Jasper. Y si en media hora no aparece iré a buscarlo.

- No hace falta, Alice, acá estoy. - Apareció por la ventana, tenía lastimaduras por todo el cuerpo. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Quieres explicarnos quién era ese vampiro? - Esme, autoritaria, exigió.

- Sí, me parece que les debo esta historia. Es un viejo compañero, de hecho se llama Alex, íbamos de caza juntos, éramos... amigos. Él estaba enamorado de una mujer que también era de nuestra clase, pero Clarie me eligió a mí. Un día, llegó y nosotros estábamos abrazados en la cabaña en la que nos establecíamos momentáneamente. Pensó cualquier cosa, pues en realidad, la chica me había abrazado porque estaba mal, mi culpa no era. Desde ese día no lo vi más, Clarie se dio cuenta de que lo quería a él, salió en su búsqueda y nunca más supe nada de ambos. Y ahora resulta, que vino en venganza porque pensó que había matado a su mujer, ya que no sabe quién fue el causante y justifica que ellos dos solo me conocieron a mi.

- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la rubia.

- No, claro que no, yo no la maté. Se lo aclaré y no sé si estaba convencido pero prometió que no volvería a molestarnos, igual se llevó su merecido por meterse con Ness.

- Bueno, ya está ¿no? Todos a salvo. - Pronuncié, tomándolo de la mano, dándole la seguridad de que siempre estaría a su lado.

- Sí, ya está. Perdón.

- No, por suerte nadie salió tan lesionado. Ven que te voy a curar esas heridas que tienes. - Dijo Carlisle.

Luego de semejante día agitado, nos fuimos cada uno a su cuarto, ya nos habíamos mirado tres películas. Subí con Jasper y me acosté en su pecho. No pensaba regañarle nada por no haberme contado esa historia, solo lo quería tener junto a mí.

- La amo señorita leona.

- Yo más vampirito loco.

El silencio se adueñó, no un silencio incómodo sino lindo, armonioso. Devuelta observé el amanecer, era costumbre, de la mano de él. Pero dijo que iba a la sala. Decidí acompañarlo.

- No Alice, quédate acá.

- ¿Qué dices? También quiero bajar.

- No, Alice, por favor, quédate acá. Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Alice, ¿me haces el favor de quedarte acá?

- ¡Quiero saber!

- No pasa nada, te amo, nunca lo olvides.

- Jasper... - pero ya se había ido.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, estaba toda la familia ya instalada en el living, mi esposo le dijo algo a Carlisle, él asintió. Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, al igual que los demás integrantes.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pero no contestó, sino que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta... con la mirada decidida.

- Debo irme, Nessie casi se muere por mi culpa, Alex piensa que fui yo, solo lo pude alejar por un tiempo, no me creyó y se encuentra cerca de acá, están en peligro por mi culpa.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? Me voy con vos.- Dije preocupada.

- No, Alice, te amo, no puedes correr el mismo riesgo.

- ¿De qué diablos estas hablando? Sos mi esposo, te apoyo en las buenas y en las malas.

- Esas cosas absurdas de humanos.

- ¡Jasper! ¡No! No te puedes ir.

Pero hizo oídos sordos, siguió caminando. Nuevamente las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, me encontraba tirada en la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es tu culpa! - Bella gritaba a tres pasos de distancia a donde me encontraba yo. Mi visión se estaba haciendo realidad.

- ¡Jasper!

Pero desapareció por entre los árboles. No podía estar pasando esto.

- Iré a buscarlo. - Exclamé decidida.

- No sé, Al, es su decisión, deberías respetarla. - Me respondió el "mayor" de los Cullen.

- No, no lo permitiré. No puedo vivir si él no está a mi lado, necesito buscarlo.

- Está bien, Alice. - Al fin, alguien que me defendía. Cómo amaba a Esme.

Con mi instinto seguí su aroma y sus huellas. Habían pasado dos horas desde que había salido en su búsqueda. Cada tanto pronunciaba su nombre a la nada, a ver si por milagro me decía su paradero, pero era conciente de que era en vano. Luego de media hora más, tuve una nueva visión que consistía en que Jasper estaba en el mismo sitio donde habíamos encontrado a Nessie. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? En 5 minutos llegué. Pero nuevamente, fue todo muy rápido para mis ojos.

El tal Alex tomó de mi esposo y lo destrozó, siquiera tiempo a entrometerme. Lo había matado, lo había quemado, todo en un minuto. Ya no tenía más a mi Jasper, a mi esposo, a aquel que me hacia feliz, me faltaba mi mitad, me habían destrozado mi corazón. Lo había perdido. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Que un vampiro era raro que llore? Había cometido un record. Pues, ya no existía más mi razón para vivir, el causante de mis sonrisas, aquel que me hacía sentir única, radiante, bella. ¡No! ¡No se podía haber ido! ¡No podía haber muerto! ¡No! Seguro que estaba en algún sueño de esos que tenían los humanos. Había muerto Jasper Cullen mi sostén que me mantenía con vida. Lo peor, es que seguía sintiendo su mirada clavada en mí, sentía su presencia, sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, oía sus respiros sobre mis oídos, escuchaba su burlona risa. Pero era real, de que era real lo que había sucedido, algo que no quería aceptar. La palabra venganza se adueñó de mí ser. Empecé a correr detrás del vampiro nómade culpable de la muerte de mi esposo. Me tropecé con una rama que sobresalía del húmedo suelo, pero no me importó. Debía matarlo. Llegué a una parte del bosque, donde miles de verdes árboles se concentraban.

- Mira lo que tenemos acá. La noviecita del vampiro. Ahora muerto eh.

Al instante, él tampoco existía lo había matado con las tácticas que ese "noviecito muerto" me había enseñado. Y yo me iría junto a él. Al encender el fuego para quemar los restos de Alex, me fijé al piso y dejé que el fuego me consumiera. Por siempre con él. Lo había prometido.

_**Espero reviews!**_

_**Es oneshoot, como verán. (: Espero que les guste. :D**_

_**Cariños, moonballerina ~**_


End file.
